Behind the Black Curtain
by Lush-Helen
Summary: Ever wondered what was behind that curtain in department of mysteries or what happened to Sirrius? As this is my frst story compliments and critisism is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Black Curtain**

'No Sirius, come back Sirius, SIRIUS' Harry yelled when he had come to terms with what had just happened. Harry yelled for his Godfather even more but Sirrius Black was not coming back, he had fallen deep inside the magical mystery of the Black Curtain in the Department of Mysteries. He had fallen into another magical world for lost souls…

Sirius Black was falling elegantly down and down into more and more blackness. He didn't know what was happening to him. Where was Harry? Where was the Department of Mysteries? He thought to himself 'darn Fred and George, they should be wary on who they sell that stupid magical blackout stuff, whatever they call it!' This was the serious side of Sirius Black. All his life Sirius had hardly ever shown his serious side but this is a time to get serious. He was battling with He Who Must Not Be Named aka Voldemort for goodness sake, of course he is going to be serious. The think that confused him was that he had been falling forever. It was deadly silent, not a sound. Why wasn't everybody firing spells? Why couldn't he hear Harry running with the Prophecy? Why couldn't he hear screams of pain or Neville falling over his own feet? This was strange very strange indeed. He still had his wand in his hand but no spell would come to his head. He was thinking hard, he couldn't understand this.

There was a gentle breeze as he was falling into nothingness. He had given up now. He was just waiting to land but the question was would there be a landing? He looked down, he couldn't see anything but he could hear voices talking, whispering. Had he been kidnapped by the Death Eaters? No he couldn't have that was impossible. He listened carefully. These voices were talking in a different language. The thing was he could understand them. It wasn't parseltongue because he didn't have that magical quality, no it definitely wasn't parseltongue. Sirius cocked his head and listened, they were talking about lost souls. They knew he was listening, 'This blackness is the place for the lost souls. Welcome Sirius Black.' they whispered, 'Hope you enjoy your eternity here, we are something of the abnormal, something that nobody can see but now that you are a lost soul you will become one of us Sirius Black, you will be able to see us, understand us and talk to us.' Sirius was becoming scared he couldn't see these things that were talking to him. He shouted out 'Who are you.' It echoed through the deadly silent sea of black around him.

'Do not be afraid Sirius for we will become clear to you once you believe that you are lost forever!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This experience was very strange to Sirius. He had heard the voices clear; there was no Harry to save him now like he had done in the past. There was no spells coming to his head. Was this a magical force that stopped him? This was very confusing, scary and beyond normality, in fact it was beyond the imagination.

He was thinking hard and long. He could still here those voices but yet could not engage the conversation any longer. He was still hoping that this never ending black nightmare would end, he was still hoping that he would see Harry Potter again and hoping that he could help him kill Lord Voldemort. He hated him. He hated him more than ever, not just because he killed James and Lily but because he has used him as a trick now Harry was in big trouble. He hoped that he could get out of here and go back and help. There was still hope. Goodness knows how long he had been there, was he still falling? He couldn't feel anything. Maybe he was too engaged in his own thoughts that he forgot that he was falling. This was weird, very weird.

'James, what are we going to do in Hogsmeade today?' Wormtail asked

'Wormtail you should know by now, what do we always do in Hogsmead?' Sirius snidely answered.

'Will you two stop it for magical sakes?' Remus shouted.

'Okay, don't bite us will you Remus?' Sirius and Wormtail teased.

Remus threw them a filthy look.

'Look there was no need for that Sirius and Wormtail, but now it's time for practical jokes and a lot of sweet intake what do you say Honeydukes first?'

'Yeah' they all replied in excitement

Sirius laughed at this memory. Sirius was always teasing Wormtail. Then Wormtail and Sirius would always tease Remus. They were all the closest of friends but they just annoyed each other all the time. Sirius thought to himself and came to the conclusion that Harry, Ron and Hermione are the modern version of them. He couldn't believe he wasn't going to hear any of there rows again.

His mind was still boggling about what those voices said. He shouted out 'Hello, are you still there?' All he got was silence. He listened but there was still nothing. He decided he would wait here until he got an answer. Well he couldn't do anything else but wait anyway could he really? Suddenly there was a rush of whispers, but in that strange language he had heard before. He couldn't understand them. Why had he understood them before but not now?

The memory rung in his head on what had been said before 'Do not be afraid Sirius for we will become clear to you once you believe that you are lost forever!' He wondered if he ever could come to terms with never being able to return. It was heartbreaking. At this, for once in his life he let the barriers that he had built up crash down and burst into tears. He cried for Harry, that he would never see him again, the fact he was like a son to him. He cried that he was the last person who was part of his family and acted as a parent to him. Deep down he knew he would not see them again and the acceptance process started. He wondered what would happen when he finally accepted that he was lost forever.


End file.
